This invention relates to collapsible, portible shooter's benches or tables, and is more particularly directed to a carrying case for a target rifle which can double as a shooter's bench.
Shooter's benches or tables are commonly found at target ranges. These are employed for holding or steadying a target rifle, because the accuracy and range of modern rifles and affiliated sighting equipment is such that optimum marksmanship is possible only if the rifle is held absolutely steady. This degree of steadiness is impossible if the shooter supports the rifle himself or herself.
In addition to fixed-location shooting benches, various portable gun rests, such as monopod, bipod, and tripod rests have been introduced, as have several portable shooting benches. A tripod type shooting bench, having a gun rest of adjustable height and a collapsible portable stool for the shooter, is described in Hall U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,559. This bench is a rather small affair, and although highly portable, does not afford the shooter a good surface on which to rest his or her elbows when shooting. Another portable shooter's bench is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,466, which includes a table-type gun rest with an associated seat, both of which are supported on collapsible or folding legs. This device is intended for right handed shooters, and is not easily reversed for use by left handed shooters.
A shooter's bench and table assembly, which incorporates a chest for storing a rifle, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,403. This assembly is a rather massive affair, with a table surface and legs which nest together on top of or beneath the chest. Also, the table is of a shape that does not provide an optimum shooting position, whether for right or left handed shooters.
Of course, it is desirable both for target shooting and for sport shooting to be able to carry and set up the rifle and the shooter's bench under a variety of field conditions, many of which may involve quite uneven terrain. It is also desirable for sport shooting, i.e., hunting, at extreme range, to set up the rifle on a shooting bench. However, the amount of equipment for such sport shooting should of necessity be kept to an absolute minimum. For that reason, the bench should be as light-weight and compact as possible, and should be serviceable under any of a variety of field conditions. Also, the shooter or hunter should be able to transport both the rifle and the shooter's bench without encumbering himself or herself with a large number of separate pieces of equipment.